Sirens
' Sirens' are magical creatures of the seas that possess magical powers related to the weather and water. Sirens are exactly like mermaids except that sirens have grey hair and cannot grow legs when dry. They are evil by nature, and use siren singing to control people's minds;luring sailors to their deaths. Physiology Sirens, unlike merpeople, cannot grow legs when dry. They have long tails that fork at the end that are significantly darker than the merpeoples' tails. Their tops are also the same shade of dark teal. All sirens have grey-white hair with some light-blue ends. Their tails are much stronger than merpeople's and can easily break the windows or doors of sunken ships, even underwater. Natural Siren Abilities All sirens possess abilities, often referred to as powers, related to the water or the weather. These are natural abilities that all sirens are shown to have, which stem from their own physiology and are not magical in nature. *'Underwater Breathing' - Sirens can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breathe air. Sirens can hold their breath for at least 24 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice sirens can stay under for much longer. When sirens remain breathless, they do not die, unlike humans. They "sleep" underwater, and just awaken when they breathe air again, similarly to merpoeple *'Durability' - Sirens can swim for days without fatigue. Sirens are also able to swim at 600 km per hour for long periods of time, something which no human has the endurance to do. *'Speed-Swimming' - In water, sirens also have the additional ability of Speed-Swimming. When a siren speed-swims their body is enveloped in bubbles that they use as a jet stream to swim quickly. This can be a great advantage when trying to flee from enemies such as merpeople. *'Aquatic Adaptation' - Sirens can adapt and swim in both fresh and saltwater but they prefer to live in saltwater. Depending on where they are born, sirens may be resistant to certain elements in that area. Northern sirens may be resistant to low temperature as they swim in colder waters. Siren Powers Unlike their natural abilities which stem from their physiology like a bird's ability to fly or a feline's enhanced senses, sirens' powers are magical in nature and defy the laws of nature. Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. It's also used to mould water into a multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine and three-headed snakes. Hydrokinesis also allows the user to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in size. Tumblr inline nmtry3FmPE1siallx 500.gif Hydrokinesis.jpg Hydro-Cryokinesis Hydro-Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to freeze water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. This ability can cause things to become brittle enough to break, such as an electronic lock. Hydro-Cryokinesis can be used to freeze an entire person, since large portion of human body is made out of water. It can also be used to render people immobile by freezing only their wet clothing. Mixed with Hydrokinesis, this power can create ice sculptures or ice-orbs, but it would eventually melt or shatter. Ewrew-o.gif 2x14-Cryokinesis.gif Hydro-Thermokinesis Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat and boil the water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. It means that Thermokinesis is the most volatile and dangerous of the three powers. Thermokinesis.gif Rikki boiling water.gif Atmokinesis Atmokinesis is the power to control the weather, particularly storms. With this elemental power, sirens can change and manipulate the various aspects of weather in their favour. With this power, sirens can create miniature storms in concealed environments like a house or even in a jar. RitaAtmo.gif ZRgGDn.gif Siren Singing Siren Singing is the power to enchant other, usually sailors, to do whatever the siren wants. With this power, the siren can basically 'control' others' minds. Contrary to popular belief, women can also be enchanted, not just men. sirens.jpg mermaid-7190.jpg